Początki bywają ciekawe
by BrilliantBritain
Summary: Francis przybywa do rezydencji Arthura po raz pierwszy i prezentuje swoje mniej lub bardziej elokwentne przemyślenia. Trochę do uśmiechu, trochę do myślenia. Narracja pierwszoosobowa. Coś, co mogłoby być wycinkiem z autobiografii Francisa


„Początki w rezydencji"

(fragment autobiografii Francisa B.)

Szedłem brukowaną ulicą ściskając w dłoni strzępek papieru z adresem. Za mną, kołacząc, ciągnęła się walizka. Właściwie nigdy tu nie byłem, a dzisiaj miałem tu zamieszkać. To było dziwne, zawsze bywałem w Jego domu w Londynie, a On nagle zajeżdża mi z jakąś posiadłością. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ma coś takiego, choć pewnie mogłem się tego spodziewać. Mało tego, powinienem się tego spodziewać.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła mi się w oczy, był płot. Właściwie trudno było, żeby rzuciło mi się w oczy cokolwiek innego, niż płot. Na oko dwuipółmetrowe, metalowe sztachety zakończone szpicami, na które bardzo niemiło byłoby się nadziać, otaczały całą posesję.

Poczułem niepokój, czy aby na pewno jestem we właściwym miejscu. Brama była uchylona, więc wślizgnąłem się do ogrodu. Co prawda, jakąkolwiek konspirację uniemożliwiała stukająca bezustannie walizka, ale dałem radę. Przejście zatrzasnęło się zaraz za mną, co przeświadczyło mnie o tym, że nikt, oprócz mnie oczywiście, (ale ja byłem zaproszony) nie dałby rady tam wejść. Nie wszedłby nikt, kogo On się u siebie nie spodziewał. Idąc alejką poczułem się lepiej. Ten dom był bardzo w Jego stylu – bardzo wiktoriański, do bólu brytyjski oraz otoczony ogrodem pełnym róż w fantasmagorycznych kolorach niemożliwych do uzyskania przez kogokolwiek... oprócz Niego.

Zapukałem, a On otworzył mi z uśmiechem... i zniknął w kuchni, żeby zaparzyć herbatę. Na moje pytania o kawę i wino odpowiedział przeczącym, kpiarskim prychnięciem, choć byłem pewien, że je ma, przecież miał wszystko.

Tego pierwszego dnia zwiedzałem, a było co zwiedzać. Mimo, iż znaliśmy się tak długo i tak dobrze nadal napotykałem na swojej drodze zamknięte drzwi (albo zupełny brak drzwi w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu były). Widać były rzeczy, których nawet ja nie powinienem oglądać. Dałem sobie też spokój z wyszukiwaniem wszystkich tajemniczych przejść i korytarzyków prowadzących cholera wie gdzie, bo On kontrolował ten dom na bieżąco. Mógłbym iść we właściwą stronę, zobaczyć, że przejścia tam nie ma, a ono pojawiłoby się z powrotem sekundę po tym, jak poszedłbym dalej zrezygnowany wzruszając ramionami.

Najbardziej w tej całej sytuacji (i w ogóle w całym moim życiu z Nim) zaskoczyło mnie to, że to, co uważałem za halucynacje niedzielnego okultysty okazało się prawdą. Powinienem chyba przestać Go tak nazywać, nawet w myślach, bo to wszystko istniało, a On miał nad tym realną kontrolę.

Przez kolejne dni widziałem wiele rzeczy, które mój umysł odrzucał zupełnie jako fikcję, a co widziałem przecież na własne oczy, doświadczałem, że tak powiem, organoleptycznie. Widziałem niemożliwe. Widziałem, jak On znika i po ułamku sekundy pojawia się w innym miejscu, jak materializują się przedmioty, których przed chwilą nie było... i których nie powinno pod żadnym pozorem być. Albo wręcz odwrotnie, jak znikają rzeczy, które jeszcze moment wcześniej wydawały się równie realne, jak ja sam. Czasami nachodziła mnie obawa, że jeśli tym razem za bardzo Go wkurzę, to też zostanę zniknięty.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że łatwiej było mi uwierzyć w istoty, których (mimo swoich  
i Jego usilnych starań) nadal nie potrafiłem zobaczyć, niż w to, co działo się tuż przed moimi oczyma. W końcu postanowiłem po prostu przyjąć to wszystko, co było dla mnie dziwne,  
a dla Niego najzupełniej normalne, uznać, że najzwyczajniej w świecie jest i muszę się z tym pogodzić, bo i tak nie mam za bardzo wyboru.

Pamiętam, że po pierwszej nocy spędzonej tutaj, w pokoju gościnnym (właściwie nie wiem dlaczego tam, bo przecież byliśmy wtedy parą, ale uznałem to za sprawę mniejszej wagi) musiałem zwiedzić wszystko jeszcze raz, bo miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że cały dzień był jednym wielkim, absurdalnym snem, a ja dopiero teraz będę musiał wstać i z Paryża wyruszyć do Londynu.

Ciekawym przejściem, które znalazłem, a raczej, które On mi pokazał, bo nic w tym domu nie działo się bez jego zgody, było to prowadzące z „mojego" pokoju przez szafę do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, a potem czegoś, co wyglądało na gorące źródła (trochę z dupy wzięte, bo obrzeża stolicy Zjednoczonego Królestwa raczej regionem geotermalnym nie są). Tym razem dojrzałem tam drzwi, których nie było, gdy ostatnio odwiedzałem termę. Podszedłem do nich i nacisnąłem klamkę.

Była tam randomowa sypialnia (sypialnia ex machina... sposoby łamania praw fizyki przez ten dom nadal są dla mnie niepojęte i od jakiegoś czasu nie próbuję już ich pojąć)  
z łóżkiem, szafką i właściwie niczym więcej, ale nie zwracałem uwagi na wystrój. Najważniejszy był On. Z rozpiętą pod szyją koszulą opierał się w lekko prowokacyjnej pozie o ramę łoża uśmiechając się do mnie łobuzersko. Podszedłem do Niego i objąłem Go w pasie. Czułem emanującą od Jego postaci magię (chociaż pewnie tylko ją sobie wyobraziłem, bo  
w końcu co ja tam wiem), moc rozchodzącą się z drobnej sylwetki na całą rezydencję. Magię, która odurzała, upajała i sprawiła, że nie pragnąłem już niczego innego oprócz niej.


End file.
